


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by freckledbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AND OH DID I MENTION THE SEX?, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Other, Prince Marco, Sexy Times, Vampire Jean, a lil bit of emotion here and there, blood sucking, comfortable sex, some dialouge that is kind of important in setting the scene, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/freckledbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Jean and Prince Marco AU</p><p>Modern day setting though.</p><p>In Trost though :)</p><p>Written for an anon on tumblr.</p><p>Yes I take requests ;)</p><p>Warning: Opens mid-sex. Prepare your ovaries and dicks for that alright? </p><p>Whatever, just enjoy the smut :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> There's something about you,  
> I can not explain  
> I just want to know you,  
> I just want to know your name  
> It's not what you said,  
> Not the way you said it  
> I'm under your spell and I don't regret it
> 
> Take my breath,  
> Baby reach inside my chest,  
> You can have whatever's left,  
> Cause baby I'm possessed
> 
> Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes  
> (If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)  
> Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside  
> (More than paralyzed, oh its the chase you like)
> 
> \- Angel Eyes, New Years Day

“ _Nnh-_ baby, please!” The sound of a violin plays gently into the night as I rock my hips into Jean’s.

 

“Honey, you taste so sweet,” He presses his lips against mine, giving me the same chill as always, “God, Marco, you’ll be the _death_ of me.”

 

I bite my lips and smile, “You already tell me _time after time_ I make you feel _alive_.” I trace my hand up and down his spine, his skin never feels warm and I love it. The chill is exhilarating. I love him. I am a part of him and we will never be torn apart.

 

I belong to him.

 

And with him, I loose all sense of time and place.

 

“Hmm, every moment of the life you give me...kills me slowly.” I love it when he talks like this. I love the way his voice sounds. Seductive, dirty and sinful. He’s a sinner, my sinner. I’ll only be going to heaven if it feels like hell. That’s Jean Kirschtein. He’s my everything.

 

His lips meet my neck again and he sucks. Every part of my body trembles in the feeling. My hands find the inside of his thighs and I stroke. I wonder if he can feel it. I wonder if he can feel my warmth and my love for him.

 

“Maybe we’re in limbo,” I rake my other hand through his soft hair, “Maybe we’ll be stuck like this _forever_ …” I say with sarcasm.

 

He removes himself from the curve of my neck and smiles into my shoulder, “I’d like that.”

 

* * *

**_NINE UNFORGOTTEN YEARS EARLIER..._  
**

 

The entrance to Trost Manor gave an eerie feeling.

 

Seemingly more of a castle than a mansion, it stood on the western side of the city, cast away from the rest of the world. Everything about it caused me to feel like I was being thrown back into the 1890’s. Honestly, I felt like I was walking straight into Dracula’s holiday home - what with the weird Transylvanian architecture and all.

 

The road to the Manor was inaccessible by car, so Historia and I had to go on horse. I had no problem with that, other than the discomfort of my 1950s tux, but Historia on the other hand found it hilariously difficult in her foot-long, deep red, silky, Victorian Steam-Punk dress. We both felt ridiculous.

 

But, as the Prince of Jinae, I had to attend _all_ balls I was invited too. Though, I had never, ever, attended a _masquerade_ ball.

I hadn't actually been invited here, it was a second hand invite from Historia because she knew one of the people who lived in the manor. She wouldn't tell me anything else.

 

“Why on earth have I even bothered to come, Marco,” I complained, rolling my eyes to prove how miserable I felt.

 

She chuckled like the optimist she was, “Don’t worry, we’ll only be here for a few hours. I just have someone I need to meet.” I pulled on my black, lace-patterned mask over my face.

 

Despite the fact that we had reached the entrance to the building, I could hear nothing. Not a sound. Not a bird, a voice, a raindrop – nothing. I mentally questioned whether we had arrived at the wrong place, but the plaque on the large doors clearly read ‘Trost Manor’.

 

There wasn’t a doorbell, instead a large lion shaped doorknocker glared menacingly back at us.

 

The door was opened, creaking to no surprise, by a butler dressed in a simple yet smart tuxedo. To my relief, I heard a distant sound of music as soon as the doors were opened. I guess the building with just pretty soundproof.

 

We were lead down confusing corridors and up a really weird lift that reminded me of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Thankfully, _Frank N Furter_ didn’t show up, but a bunch of people in gorgeous masks and ball gowns from hundreds of different countries and time periods did. Everyone looked gorgeous.

 

The hall was…breathtaking. Massive was an understatement. Grand, Spectacular, Beautiful…they were all understatements. People danced in the centre of the hall, getting almost _too_ close to their dance partners. A peculiar song played in the background, heavy on drums and ecstasy, with raw vocals. It felt like everyone was watching me questioningly. Staring at me like I was a different species.

 

The whole situation made me feel delusional.

 

I turned to the side to find Historia, perhaps ask her to dance, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. I wandered through the dancing couples as a slower, much more lustful song began to play from wherever, and spotted her. She was pulled into the arms of a much taller, brown haired girl, who presumably was kissing the pool of Historia’s neck. I decided to leave them to their own devices.

 

The back of my throat felt dry. I was in a whole new world, an unexplored universe. Everywhere seemed alien to me. A drop of sweat trickled down my neck. Instinctively, to quench my thirst and cool me down, I headed over to the food buffet table. It was untouched, like almost no one in the room had eaten from it. In fact, it made me wonder if there was an allocated time in which we were allowed to eat.

 

I shrugged my shoulders and removed the ladle from the punch bowl, scooping myself a glass.

 

That’s when I felt it.

Two hands at my hips and a warm, tantalizing breath at the curve of my neck.

 

I jolted in shock, not fear though. It was more like my nerves were jumping in confusion. The glass flew out of my hand and smashed on the table, blood-red punch spilling on the white silk tablecloth.

 

The smash was loud, though no one stirred, thank god. The hands on my hips guided me to turn around.

 

Mid turning, I blurted out, “Who are y-”

 

“Jean Kirschtein. This is my Manor.” The man spoke in a seductive tone. He was a painfully attractive person. His skin was a gorgeous pale colour, his hair swept gently against his forehead. His eyes were a inhuman colour amber, bright and menacing. The corners of his thin lips curled upwards into a smile that reassured and scared me at the same time. The canines of his pearl white teeth hung unusually lower than the others. I wanted to pull of his deep crimson mask and see his full face.

 

He was extraordinary.

 

_Wait, it’s his ball?_

I panicked remembering the broken glass and stained tablecloth, and scrambled for my words.

 

“Don’t worry about the table or the glass. But don’t drink that. Tell me your name and I’ll get you something nicer.” There was a glint in his eyes. He knew something and I didn’t. I should have known it though.

 

“M-Marco…Marco Bodt of Jinae.” I mumbled, still flushed by his looks and his voice…and his scent.

 

“Hmm,” He hummed, “I thought there was something strange going on.”

 

“I-” He pressed a finger to my lip, and it felt like he wanted to kiss me.

 

I was lead down a warm, barely lit corridor, to a large kitchen. He sat me at a breakfast bar which had a very hot surface. I jumped at the loud pop of a champagne bottle being opened.

 

“Tell me,” Jean began, pouring a tall glass of the drink, “Who was your invite signed from?”

 

I thought back to receiving a call from Historia two months prior. She’d gotten an invite from a person named…Ymir. It said she could bring a friend and so I was the first option. Technically, if this confusion was to do with me being uninvited, I did appear somewhat unknown.

 

“Ymir,” I explained, “Though it was addressed to my friend. I think she knows Ymir or something, they might be in a relationship.”

 

Jean raised a thin eyebrow and bit his lip, “Well, that explains the disruption.”

 

“E-excuse me?” Did he just say I had disrupted something?

 

“Honey, I’m not saying you’ve ruined the ball,” He turned away for a split second and disappeared. I panicked, confused and slightly nervous, but he then reappeared – almost like magic – sat on the stool next to me.

 

“How did you-” I started.

 

“You’re in foreign territory, you don’t belong here,” He placed a steady hand on my shoulder, “But that means we both get a treat tonight. I think your little friend could have done some more explaining.” He paused to smile, “You’re a human. You’re food. And I’m so tempted to pierce that gorgeous tanned, freckled skin of yours; but I’m going to stop myself until we make...certain agreements.”

 

One thing I was sure of was that this guy, this Jean Kirschtein, was mad. Asylum worthy mad. Seriously, I considered slamming his head to the counter and running. But in the end, you gotta remain sane around the insane.

 

“And would you care to explain everything the fuck you just said.” Yeah, I didn’t usually swear. Princes are raised to speak well. But whatever he had just blurted out deserved to be sworn over. It was absolute rubbish. Nonsense!

 

“Don’t you get fucking sassy with me,” He snapped with a harsh and unsettling look in his eyes, “Maybe if you tried to believe what I’m saying it would be less confusing!”

 

“Go on then! Explain or I’m leaving now.” I slammed my foot down on the floor.

 

“Historia is Ymir’s mate.” He said with a straight face, “Once a humans blood is drunken, they belong to us.”

 

“You’re saying that Ymir is drinking Historia’s blood?” I thought back to seeing Ymir’s lips pressed to Historia’s neck, but then shook the thought away because that would be impossible, right?

 

“Yes, and I want to drink yours.” He smiled, licking his upper lip slowly. His canines…they really did stick out.

 

“W-what _are_ you?”

 

Jean took a long sip of the champagne glass, droplets trickling down his neck, and leaned over to me. Two hand wrapped around my neck and I was pulled forward. There was an exchange of looks between us before our lips were pressed together. I opened my mouth to let more of the cold, sweet taste of Jean enter. Doing so, he let the champagne slide down my throat. It was intoxicating. The taste of Jean, champagne…the tingling chill. I rolled my eyes shut and kissed him. Gentle but deep.

 

Of course, it didn’t last forever. My lips were pulled away from his.

 

He answered my question, “A vampire.”

 

I bit my lip, his hand wrapped tightly around mine. Our faces were so close together and his pale skin felt ice cold, “I don’t believe in vampires.”

  
He smirked, “I can help you believe.”

 

He pulled me close and I moaned into his shoulder. I had been seduced. Desperately, I tried to keep my hands away from him but they took themselves under his shirt and up to his shoulder blades.

 

“C-can we,” I began, struggling to find my words, “Can we look into the agreement?”

 

Jean carried me breathlessly, like I was as light as a feather, up flights and flights of stairs until we reached a room at he top of one of the towers. Inside, the room was dark. He threw me onto the bed, with ease, and began lighting the candles around the room. He licked his lips sensually and walked over to me, loosening his tie.

 

“I want to drink your blood, I want you to become mine.” He stood at the foot of the bed, looking down on me with devils eyes.

 

I shivered against the cold bed sheet, “A-And what do I get from this?”

 

I decided to best way to get through the current situation was to remain calm. But god, I wanted to touch him so badly. I wanted to kiss him again.

 

“I will make you feel good, so good. Drinking your blood will be painless, you’ll love it.” He tilted his head to the side, somewhat reassuringly, and stepped closer to the bed.

 

“W-Won’t that kill me?!” I didn’t want to die, of course, and with any logic, loosing blood can kill you.

 

“Yes and no,” Jean furrowed his thin eyebrows and decided on how to phrase it, “It’s a deathless death.”

 

He paused for a second and decided to sit on the end of the bed, placing a hand on my thigh, “You’ll still be breathing, your heart will be beating, you’ll feel warm, but you’ll live forever.”

 

I quivered under his touch, “I don’t want to drink blood, Jean.”

 

“No! You won’t be a vampire, I’m the vampire, you’ll be my ‘mate’, and you’ll belong to me for eternity.”

 

It was a big ask, sure, and I still didn’t even know if this guy was for real or not. But I wanted him. Every move he made enticed me and I wanted more, much more. Being with him for eternity didn’t seem bad.

 

“C-Can you show me?”

 

He nodded, that mischievous glint flashed in his amber eyes. He was soon over me, his hands holding him up, propped at either side of my head. His knees beside my hips. He leant down and bit on the corner of my bow tie, pulling it off with his teeth. He sat down on my crotch, straddling me. His hand found the buttons of my shirt and he began unbuttoning it, while at the same time he rocked his hips against mine. Once my shirt and suit jacket were off, his lips found mine.

 

Jean trailed kisses across my jaw, down my neck, along my collarbone. He stopped momentarily to suck at it, blooming a dark mark on my skin. He ran his teeth along my chest, using his cold tongue to taste my skin.

 

If vampires were _able_ to taste.

 

I moaned loudly and he looked at me menacingly, licking his upper lip again. His canines looked even more prominent.

 

“I want to hear you make more of those pretty sounds,” He kissed his way back up to my neck and his lips found their way to the curve at the bottom, where it turned into my shoulder.

 

He bit, lightly, and it felt almost as if his teeth had sunk into my skin. It wasn’t until a hum of delight escaped Jean’s lips that I realized, he really had bitten my neck. His low-hanging canines had pieced themselves deeply into my neck.

 

I really didn’t have a chance to say anything before he started sucking. It tickled at first, completely painless, but changed suddenly. A wave of pleasure took over my entire body. I felt everything alter inside of me, a wave of cold flowing through my veins. I shook at the joints, whimpering loudly into the thin air. I felt Jean’s lips curl into a _disobedient_ smile. Constant and seemingly deliberate shocks of pleasure flew through my body like electric through a cable.

 

And, oh my god, I could have let him do it until I _died_.

 

Maybe I was dying. I felt alive, despite the action, and thrilled to the core. I wrapped my shaking arms round his back and held him tightly. My fingers pressed hard into his skin and left a row of bruises and marks from my nails.

 

When he finally removed his fangs, he licked his lips which were slightly reddened from my blood.

 

“Marco Bodt,” He began as he brought his hand down towards my crotch, “You are the most delicious tasting human in existence.”

 

I panted at the touch of his hand in such an area, “I…didn’t think it would feel nice,” I stuttered, “It was amazing.”

 

He smiled and shuffled down the bed so that his head hovered over my crotch, “I hope you understand that I’m not going to be able to resist you from now on.”

 

I nodded frantically, gripping the covers of the bed. I thrust my hips upwards towards him, hoping he would get the message about how desperate I was.

 

“P-Please touch me.” He held his tongue between his lips in a grin. He traced his fingers along the hem of my trousers and hooked one over it tentatively.

 

“I can’t,” He started, “I can’t touch you any more unless you accept the agreement.”

 

I arched my back, aching for him, “Please! Please just do it!” He bit his lower lip, “I don’t care if you won’t be able to resist me…I just need you to make me feel good.”

 

With a short pause, he whispered, “I will.”

 

His hand palmed my member through the thin material of my trousers, but soon proceeded to unbutton them. He pulled the zipper down and managed to get me out of my clothing. The expensive black trousers were dragged down my legs and flung across the room effortlessly. Jean returned to my crotch, palming my member gently. I rocked my hips into his hand. I needed more. I needed release.

 

He gave me it, of course, by ripping of my boxers with his teeth. I didn’t care that they had probably been torn to shreds. God, he looked so hot, devilish almost.

 

I opened my legs for him. His lips met the inside of my thighs and he left bite marks and bruises all over my skin. My legs shook and I fell weak at the knees. His touch was so delicate but so sexy at the same time.

 

“Goddamn it, Marco,” Jean panted after leaving yet another mark on my skin, though he seemed to be shaking slightly, “Do you understand how beautiful you look right now?” There was a distinct wobble in his voice.

 

I sat up and held his head in my hands. I stroked his jawline, his cold and tender skin, and he opened his eyes. Tears dropped from them and trickled down his face, dropping onto my wrists.

 

It broke my heart, he looked so real, “Y-You’re crying…”

 

He sniffed lightly and looked up at me with glistening amber eyes, “I’ve just…waited so long to find someone…and you’re so beautiful Marco…so beautiful.”

 

He looked so happy but filled with a pain I couldn’t quite understand. I wanted to hold him tight.

 

I pulled him up into my arms and held his head close to my chest, “Idiot, just a second ago you were acting all dominant, don’t go soft on me,” I chuckled so he knew I wasn’t being serious or mean to him, “Don’t cry, I’ll stay with you okay?”

 

“You won’t leave me? No more waiting?” He looked up at me, pulling the most gorgeous face expression possible. I slipped his mask over his hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

 

“No more waiting.”

Despite the small interruption, he still remained harsh and powerful over me. I was weak at the knees. I loved every second of it. I knew that if…when we would do it again, I could easily top him. I liked to play both parts in a relationship. However, I did love being overpowered, it made me feel like I belonged to the person, like I was a part of them.

 

I looked forward to looking at myself the next day, covered in the marks he left.

 

I felt his hand return to my member and he stroked, lowering his head over it. I signaled him to carry on and he did. He started at the base, leading his tongue and teeth so gently up the base. Finally, after whimpers escaped my lips, he reached the tip where he dragged his tongue wonderfully through the slit. He bobbed his head down, taking in everything I had to offer. God he looked amazing. Fucking hot.

 

“D-Damn, Jean,” I stuttered, “You look amazing.”

 

He took his mouth off and smiled with a shit-eating grin, “Wanna take a picture?”

 

I snorted and burst into a fit of giggles, “So that’s what you're in to?”

 

He chucked and pouted in an attempt to look serious, “Don’t laugh, you butt, take a picture, I don’t care as long as it isn’t posted on _instagram_.”

 

I laughed again, “I have always been told that if you can’t laugh during sex, your doing it with the wrong person.”

 

He blushed adorably, followed by a smile and a small laugh. I reached over to my suit and pulled my phone from the pocket.

 

Not that I was some sort of excellent photographer, but the shots I got of him sucking me off were literally the greatest things I had ever laid eyes on. Well, he was one of those things. But the both of us together like this was an amazing sight.

 

He walked over to his drawers, shuffling off his jacket and trousers with ease. Quickly, he grabbed a bottle of lotion from the drawer and found himself back at the foot of the bed within impossible seconds. The liquid was poured over his fingers, and he knew _exactly_ how good it made me feel to see him do so. He lowered himself back down between my legs, widening my legs a little to get a better view.

 

“God, I wanna get a picture of this, baby.” He looked directly at my…lower regions. I threw my head back and laughed loud albeit embarrassedly. He looked back up at me and bit his lower lip before returning. I loved it when he bit his lip. It was so hot.

 

He played around the entrance with his finger for a second, causing me to let out a small moan, and then entered.

 

The noise I made was loud.

 

Like, really loud.

 

He threw me the proudest and most mischievous look I’d ever seen. He worked his finger in and out for a while with ease. There wasn’t pain. The feeling was just unusual. He then entered a second finger and worked that the same. I stretched uncomfortably for a moment and then the feeling became nice. Finally, a third was added. He moved them in and out at a good speed, dragging out my moans like he was playing an instrument.

 

When we both felt ready, he shuffled back upwards so that he lay directly over my chest. He straddled me for a moment, just to take off his shirt. The sight was godly. His chest was smooth, pale and _delicious_. His hips were narrow, every curve and frame could be seen. He was gorgeous, fucking heavenly. If this was what hell was like, I’d have committed every sin.

 

He rocked his hips gently before removing his boxers. Our skin was touching now. His cold, smooth body against my warm and soft skin…it was a feeling I wanted to experience for the rest of my life.

 

He held something in his hand; a condom. The wrapper was lifted to his mouth and he tore it open between his teeth. He rolled it onto his length with precision and leant back over me.

 

He aligned his dick to my entrance, making sure it would slide in with as much ease as possible. With a few teases, he slammed, fast and hard into me. It wasn’t crazily rough, but just enough to make me want to cry out in the feeling. He felt so good, rocking his hips back and forth as he filled me again. I felt like I was made to be with him, like an unavoidable fate I’d always been destined for. Like I had lived for hundreds of lifetimes before and knew him in each one. Like I was reliving it all, becoming one with him again. My heart raced.

 

I felt stupid, I had just met him and my heart was fleeting about in my body, my knees shaking as he moved himself. He gripped tightly and kissed his way back up to the curve of my neck.

 

His teeth pierced me again, just above the last place. The same sensation rippled through my body. It was delightful, addictive. I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave him now. This was it. The agreement had been made.

 

I would be with him…forever.

That word replayed itself in my head again and again as we rode out our orgasms. We held each other, smiled, laughed a little and praised each other softly. He told me how beautiful I was, and I told him he was too.

 

Once we finished, we landed onto the bed limply, cleaning up any mess. It didn’t take long for us to return to each others side again.

Did this mean I was eternal? Did this mean I belonged to him? There were so many things I had to ask him. I knew that he would tell me eventually. But there was one thing I was sure of.

 

“Forever,” I whispered into his ear.

 

“And ever.” He replied, laying a sweet kiss on the corner of my mouth.

 

_And ever and ever and ever and ever._

 

_For all of eternity._

 

You know, maybe the idea wasn’t _so_ bad.

 

 

                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://anotherlonesomefanboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
